


Prerequisites for Dating Harry Potter

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it sounds like. To successfully date Harry Potter, you must fit these criteria, but even then it isn't a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prerequisites for Dating Harry Potter

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, but I own a kitten named Harry.

Ginny smirked at the Parchment. This. This should make a dent. Finally, some of those people will figure out that they can't have Harry.

Prerequsites for dating Harry Potter

You must be able to hold an intelligent conversation with Harry.

You must understand that he doesn't like fame.

You must understand that Harry is oblivious to flirting, and most other things, unless someone tells him.

You must be able to let him run into a dangerous situation without you.

You must be able to stand up to him.

You must be able to defend yourself- or attack anyone that comes after you.

You must be aware that Voldemort will target you for dating the Boy-Who-Lived.

You must understand that Harry doesn't realize how some of his actions effect other people.

You must be able to put up with his friends- all of them- or he won't stay with you.

You must be able to put up with intense brooding on his part.

Ginny smiled at the parchment, and Hermione came over to read it. "Ginny? You do realize that no one would care about the list."

Ginny frowned. "Well then, there goes that idea."


End file.
